odinspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Vulcan
Vulcans are a race of lava-like humanoids from the southeastern volcanic region known as the Volkenon Lava Pits. The Vulcans are all born from the eternal fire located within the heart of Volkenon. Although they have no need for biological reproduction, they still appear to have genders. The race seemingly primarily consists of females with the exception being their leader, Inferno King Onyx. Regular Vulcans are so tough they appear as Sub-Bosses in the Volkenon Lava Pits. Appearance Onyx and the female Vulcans both have the ability to shift between two forms. With the Vulcans, their most commonly seen form is their human form. In human appearance, they have thick blue-tinted white hair, done up in an elaborate hairstyle of vertical braids, with a large forelock that swathes upward and over one eye. They have pointed ears and bronzed skin, and their bodies, while voluptuous, are strong and well-built. They wear skimpy outfits of red leather, consisting of high-heeled thigh-high boots with a lace pattern on the edge, a crossed-over bikini top that shows a massive amount of cleavage, a chain-armor thong bottom (if one looks closely it is evident that the Vulcans' lower clothing is similar in design to a codpiece), and elbow-length gloves with the same lace pattern edging. Their true form resembles a horned demonic humanoid that have flames for hair, bodies made of magma, and are always completely covered in lava-like flames. In this form they are able to fly and release waves of heat at will. Onyx, apparently the only male, transforms a bit differently: he turns into a large hulking horned creature capable of annihilating small regions with ease. Lifespan King Onyx is immortal. It is never fully explained if all Vulcans possess immortality, but they can still be killed in battle. They turn into ash when they die. Armageddon During Armageddon, Volkenon was sinking into the sea as the prophecy had foretold. To try and disprove the prophecy of their destruction at the hands of the World Tree (and save theirselves from drowning), Onyx and his Vulcans went to invade Ringford. Mercedes the Fairy Queen managed to kill Onyx and extinguish the flames consuming Ringford, but this also claimed her life. The final fate of the Vulcans is never explained, but it is implied through the prophecy that they have been destroyed. Trivia *The Vulcans appear to be based on the fire giants of Norse mythology, ruled by their king Surtr, who, in turn, seems to be the basis for the Inferno King Onyx. Fire giants are described as carrying swords of fire as well. *The Vulcans are obviously extremely strong. A regular Vulcan is challenging enough that she is a sub-boss. King Onyx is so powerful that he, even when on the point of death himself, manages to extinguish the life of his attacker. *Sayaka Ohara, the voice of Griselda and Alice's mother in the Japanese version of the game also voices the Vulcan. *The Vulcan culture seems similar to that of Lions in which a single male (Onyx) rules over a bunch of females (the other Vulcans). This is based on the fact that Onyx appears to be the only male Vulcan in existence!